burning souls
by alicexthexmadxhatter
Summary: i suck at summeries.  Times are hard. Kid loves maka with all his heart but every time they are near each other they start to burn inside like their souls are repelling each other. the team is sent to london to kill the witch brakeing the spell. kidxmaka!
1. Chapter 1

Burning souls

Times are hard. Kid loves maka with all his heart but every time they are near each other they start to burn inside like their souls are repelling each other. Whether it be in class or in free time. The team is sent to London in order to find the witch and kill her. Possibly, breaking her spell.

Kid:awwww! Why me! And what witch?

Mexthexbakaxgirl: NYA~! What do you think nya~? Its my story anyway Nya~.

Kid: so what. And what are you a cat?

Mexthexbakaxgirl: bakeneko Nya~! And kid Nya~

Kid: yes?

Mexthexbakaxgirl: your stripes are uneven nya~! Just so you know Nya~.

Kid: -freaks- I KNOW IM ASYMMETRICAL GARBAGE!

Mexthexbakaxgirl:cute nya~! Btw I do not own soul eaters cast. I only own the witch and the storyline Nya~! Enjoy! :] rated T for language here and there Nya!

Stein: alright! Today we are going to dissect a frog!

-stein had a snug smile on his face while the rest of the class groaned.-

-makas head was way to far out to hear stein or any of the students groaned. She was day dreaming and pictures of kid kept flowing into them. It took soul to tap her on the shoulder to bring her back-

Soul: maka? Get out of your dream state. Your scaring kid and the others.

-maka turned red not even realizing how long she had been out of it-

Maka: gah! I'm so sorry i haven't been sleeping much lately…..

Kid: as long as you don't day dream so much you start saying stuff out loud we'll be fine.

-they all laughed as stein called to them-

Stein: maka, kid, liz, patty, tsubaki, black*star, soul. Lord death wishes to see you in the death room.

Liz: what for?

Stein: don't know you'll find out when you get there.

The six friends left the class wondering what was so important-

Witch: haha…wat an amuseing group of kids.

-She played around with a ball of blue flames that was showing the six kids with a smile on her face-

Witch: I especially find these two kids worth my wild…..so ill make it so that they can never ever be near each other…

-the witch closed her eyes and began to say a spell-

Witch: _vexos….miharu vuplex….kistune flames…._

-the witch rasied her hands as he repeated the words-

Witch:_ vexos…miharu vuplex…kisune flames! _Soul play spell! Forbidden love and burning souls!

-the blue flames worked their way through the blue ball of fire implanting themselves on maka and kids souls-

-kid and maka were fine until they stopped feeling suddenly uneasy-

Maka: did you feel that?

Kid: yeah, I did…

-suddenly they both collapsed to the floor burning up-

Soul: maka!

Liz and patty: kid!

-the weapons ran to their meisters as black*star and tusbaki watched-

Kid: gah! What the hell! It feel like my souls burning!

Maka: it hurts…..

-sid, their old teacher came running when he heard the yelling-

Sid: soul, liz , patty. What happened to them?

Soul: we don't know they just suddenly fell to the ground screaming.

Liz: kid said it feels like his soul is burning.

-sids eye widened in anger-

Sid: its that damn witch you guys are gonna go kill! Shes using a soul play spell its her faveorite type of spell.

Soul: so what?

Sid: soul, move maka three feet away from kid now.

Soul: ok whatever.

-sould carried maka a few feet away from kid and suddenly kid and maka stood up like nothing happened-

Sid: that's what I thought…

Liz: what?

Sid: it's a type of spell use to prevent two people from being near each other. Forbidden love and burning souls.

Maka: that just fucking great now I cant-

-she covered her mouth as the others stared-

Soul: cant what?

Maka: it nothing! Haha just a random babble.

-kid was thinking:_ this is just great now I cant be anywhere near maka how the hell willi tell her I love her…-_

Patty: if you say so…

Tsubaki: lets just get to lord death ok and find out more about this witch.

Black*star: yeah

-the kids continued to walk till they reached the death room maka three feet away from kid. Her eye had slowly darkened to a really dark green-

Sid: here we are…

-he knocked on the door four times and it opened as the kids stepped in-

Deah: oi! Hiya! You're here! I heard from sid that maka and kid have been hit with a soul play spell. Am I right?

-kid and maka looked away clearly unhappy and said in unison-

MakaxKid: yes….

Death: well….time for a job!

Mexthexbakaxneko: chapter one is finally finshed nya~!

Maka: this hurts….a lot!

Kid: you don't say..

Mexthexbakaxneko: youll get over it nya!

Please review and tell me ow it is. Its my first story so I hope its good. If its short im sorry


	2. Chapter 2 london and meeting the witch

**Mexthexbakaxneko: chapter two is here nya! sorry if my first chapter was weird I forgot to bold my stuff sorry….nya…..**

Maka: what job?

Death: well the same witch that attacked you with that spell is currently in London. But even before this incident we wanted you three especially to kill her.

Soul: im up for witch killing after what she did to my meister.

Liz&patty: yep!

Patty: I want her dead!

Liz sweatdropped-

Liz: chill out patty, we'll kill her in time.

Maka: I sure hope so! Cause that witch messed with the wrong blond haired girl!

Kid: do you know what she looks like?

Death: sadly, no we don't know what she looks like. Her soul protect is automaticly thrown back on before we can get a Pinpoint and a picture of her and where she is

Black*star: ether way she gonna die for what she did to my friends.

Death: good. You need to be at the airport in a 20 minutes

Maka: what! Ugh! Come on soul!

Soul: right!

Soul transformed into his usual cool black and red scythe and landed in makas hand as she sun him-

Black*star: tsubaki….ninja sword mode

Kid: liz, patty.

Tsubaki: right!

Lizxpatty: ok!

-they transformed and the group took off. Maka was in front of black*star and kid was last-

Liz: hey kid, whats eating you? you soul is completely haywire.

Kid: its nothing to worry about liz, personal issue that's all.

Liz: does it have to do with maka?

-kid flinched. She had hit it right on the nose-

Liz: by the sudden change in your soul wavelength im right. Kid its not your fault you guys are like this. I bet you once its all over. You will be able to tell her how you feel…

Kid: shut up I know that liz!

-the other two spun around to look at kid as we aproched the airport-

Maka: you okay?

Kid: uh…yeah im fine maka its nothing.

Maka looked at him with extreme worry-

Maka: if you say so….

Black*star: lets just go we have 3 minutes before we're left behind.

Kid: yeah…

They continued up to the airport doors where a man in a black suite was waiting-

Man: maka albarn? Young master and black*star I presume? We were waiting for you, the personal jet is waiting in the back.

Kid: yes thanks thorne.

((sry. Ran out of names nya!))

Thorne: thank you young master.

-thorne lead the group to the back of the airport where a black jet was waiting for them.-

Thorne: have a safe trip young master, we will await your return.

Kid: yes yes

-the three walked up the steps and of course black*star had to open his mouth as tsubaki changed to normal-

Black*star: YAHOOO! ABOUT TIME THE GOD GOT SOME RESPECT!

Tsubaki: black*star…..

Kid tenced and took a deep breath as he yelled-

Kid: SHUT UP AND SIT YOUR ASS DOWN YOU LOUD MOUTHED FOOL!

-black*star shut up and sat down realizeing how agitated kid was as liz and patty turned back-

Patty: HA HA HA! Blck*star got yelled at!

Liz: patty….go take your medication….

Patty: okay!

-patty ran to the back of the plane and went into the bath room to take her meds-

Soul had sat down and maka was standing there worried yet sighing that she couldn't talk to kid about what the problem was. So she sat down.-

**Line break! Nya! Time for the witch!**

Witch: hahaha! Death sent those pipsqweks after me? What a fool. But I guess it would be fun to toy with them a bit…..lets try my mind control part of my spell shall i?

-the witch smiled at her self as she began to chant-

Witch:_ mindous…..soulus…..controler…._

-she smiled more as the little puffs of smoke wiped around kids face forcing him to breath it in-

Witch: haha…..now…lets play you little mutts!

**So….how was it nya? I liked it! –me**

**I have to admit good job with the blue haired kid. Nice job creator – witch**

**Aww thanks sorry I cant tell your name yet. Next chapter they'll find out. Anyway, read and review and someone….PLEASE TELL ME HOW TO KEEP MY WALLS SYMETRICAL! –me **


	3. Chapter 3

**Burning souls chapter 3**

**God damn! My stupid wall isn't symmetrical! –me **

**Why don't you paint it? That's what I did to mine-kid **

**Because! I cant paint evenly god damn it! Waaa! Im gonna be stuck like this forever, shoot me now!**

**Ah don't cry creator, youll figure it out somehow. I belive in you!-witch **

**Creator? Wait do you know this witch mexthexbakaxbekeneko? –kid**

**Why yes I do! She the witch you all are gonna have to fight soon—me**

**Ah hahahaha! Im looking forward to it.—witch **

**You will die witch—kid **

**You have to find me first! –witch **

**I changed my format so they will now be in paragraphs—me **

-kids point of view-

We were flying over death city almost reaching the ocean named deaths ocean. black star was now sitting yet still going on and on at the top of his lungs on how hes finally being treated like a god. Liz and patty were sitting next to maka chatting on how pink does _not_ go with orange. I was sitting in the last seat in the jet, distancing myself from everyone…including maka. Boy did I hate life right then and there, but I just sighed.

I smelled something weird and looked away from the window. Blue smoke wipped around my head so I had to in hail it. After though it disappeared and I started coughing. "what…was hat?" I said softly. Black star gave me and are you okay look. I nodded swiftly and he sat down again. I could sence makas wavelength, it was scared. I started hearing voices in my head that wouldn't go away till a gentle voice started to talk to me.

-in his head-

"hello kid…..im Karen." The voice sounded kind so without being rude I replied. "hello Karen. Why can I hear you?" "im the witch that did this to you and your friend maka…" she said ignoring my question. "what!" "yep," she said swiftly. "it was me, but now maka must die dear kid. For she is the key to ending my life. " "I wont let you!" I said angry. Karen laughed loudly in my head. "I wont be the one killing her…." "what…." I heard soft whispering then a giggle. "because you will be the one to kill her. Not me." "how. What. No!" I suddenly remembered what the smoke was. "you. your mind controlling me…." "of course," she smied to herself. "now listen to me kid. Once your in London you will come find me. I will give you the gun with which I want you to kill her with. Then the next night at midnight you are going to kill her." Regretfuly and agest my will I replied. "yes Karen…." "good. Now don't forget this is for your own good." The voice left and I suddenly realized what I said.

-end -

-makas P.O.V-

I was uneasily chatting with liz and patty till I heard kid coughing madly. My soul jumped into a tail –spin I couldn't control. "I think somethings wrong with kid, im gonna go talk to him ." "but maka! Your under the soul play spell! You cause both of yourselves pain!" I glared at liz and yelled just loud enough for patty to hear along with liz. "I need to talk to him! Even if it kills me I must talk to him." I stood up greatly angered and started walking to kid. He was looking straight ahead eye widened in terror.

"kid" I said still at least 2 feet away which was as close as I could get with causing us pain. he looked up at me almost crying. "whats wrong kid? You look scared and sad." "maka…." He said crying softly burying his face in his hands. "what is it. Tell me…." I said kindly. Liz and patty were watching from the front worried. He looked up calming down a bit and told me what he was told. "maka…i-i….the witch who placed this spell on us just told me that….im going to kill you….shes using her mind control magic…" I was shocked by the news and almost collapsed but I leaned on the seat for support. "wow….hahaha! I never though a witch would do something like that!" I said loud enough for everyone to hear. "she's playing you kid. Shes a witch shes blackmailing you through magic. Its called cover magic." I said laughing.

-kids p.o.v-

I looked at a laughing maka in front of me. Everyone was watching her confused. She spoke again snapping me back to reality. "I thought you knew that? That's probly why I like you so much kid!" she just kept smileing and I was blinded by how bright she was. Then I realized what she said. "waait… what did you say?" she stopped laughing and turned five shades of red as she turned away. "slip of the toung…anyway I thought I would let you know." She said walking away. I felt soul glareing at me as we hit London. He was not happy with what she said.

We finally reached London and as we got off I heard liz and patty teasing maka. "haha! You liiiiiike kid!~" patty said drawing out the i. "no I don't! stop it!" maka replied turning red and trying to get patty off her. I was turning redder and tsubaki looked at me worried. "are you okay kid? Your as red as a tamato." I jumped and shook my head. "yeah im fine tsubaki." She looked away and I sighed. 'great. We're in London and im worried about maka already!' I thought as I walked out of the plane.

**Looky! Cliffhanger! Haha r&r I would like some ideas for the next chapter!—me **

**Oh, so I don't get to kill maka? –karen **

**No not yet sorry Karen.-me **

**I wont let maka get hurt!—kid**

**You wont know will you? Karen is tempting –me **


	4. Chapter 4

Burning souls 4

-maka pov-

We were walking through town to the hotel we happened to be staying at. Liz was talking to soul as he walked ahead of me. I could tell she liked him. Patty was going nuts over a bag of whoppers she'd just bought. And I was walking silent as ever thinking. _I lied….i lied to him.. im scared….he really is going to kill me…it looked like a control spell but instead…it's a spell that…wait. Why cant I remember…who am i? what am i? I don't know anymore…._ I tought trying to hide the tears that feel down my face from guilt.

Tsubaki saw my tears and became worried. "maka….are you okay?" I shook my head and she came over leaving black*star. "what happened?" "I lied to kid….he really will kill me tomarrow night because of the spell…but now I cant remember what the spell is…" "it'll come back. And I promise not to tell kid ok?" I only nodded before patty was yelling that we had made it to the hotel.

-time break-

"soul will you stop with the damn video games! Its 12:00 at night!" souls game was blaring as I wailed. "god dang!" I said walking out slamming the door behind me. Apparently the liz heard the slam along with patty and tsubaki. "maka? What's wrong?" tsubaki said worriedly. "damn soul, its 12:00 at night and hes playing video games!" "ugh….patty will switch with you and you can stay with me and kid." "alright." I said then thought for a moment, then I panicked.

"where's kid exactly liz?" "he left muttering something not listening to me." I twitched yelling "shit!" then took off out of the hotel taking off to the main street where kid was supposed to meet Karin. "damn it damn it damn it!" I cried as I turned a corner and saw kid walking down a street. "kid!" I yelled grabbing his wrist. He turned and his gorgeous gold eyes were flat out transparent, he started to tug away from my arm. "kid! Look at me! Snap out of it now! Please!" I was nearly crying I had also started to burn inside again but forsome reason, kid wasn't.

-kids pov-

I didn't know what I was doing. I had just got up and started walking, I felt some one grab me, I was so out of it I started tugging out of the persons grasp. Then I looked away as the witch appeared in front of me. I could hear maka. "Karen! You evil bastard! Why the hell to you want me dead!" I yanked away from her grasped and started walking to Karen.

"I want you dead because you're the only one who can kill me. Maka dear….do not think im not afraid to kill those you love." I could just barely here maka yell before I was yanked back into reality by maka who had somehow broken her spell on me by sticking some sort of key into my back. I stumbled back afterwards and I saw maka charge at Karen. Kern looked surprised and scared as she vanished into a wisp of smoke.

Maka was breathing hard and she collapsed right in front of me. Being the gentleman I was and hideig a small blush I picked maka up and carried her back to the hotel dispite the burning pain in my soul. I was sweateing and wenceing in pain as I walked, I could feel maka burning as well. Once there I was greeted by the freaking unsymmetrical stares of my friends. They franticly ran up and started asking what had happened. They saw me in pain and quickly pulled maka away to the three feet limit. Tsubaki and black*star were tending to maka, my knees suddenly grew weak and I fell to the ground. My conches slipped away and I saw only blackness.

-maka POV-

I was floating, in the middle of a grey fog. I could see nothing but the grey fog surrounding me. I felt like I was being suffocated in fog. Then, I saw a figure form in the fog. "mom?" I said as it finished forming. "yes dear, it is me." "is this a dream?" I asked confused.

"yes. So to speak, you remember how had tried to save that boy even though it made you feel pain?" _shes talking about kid! _I thought to myself. I made a stifled yes, which was returned with a smile. "that desire to protect and save allowed you to unlock the power only you possess. It allows you to heal and also cause pain, that is how you saved that boy." Her figure started to dissipate. "wait! Mom!" I screamed trying to call her back. "you love him don't you? remember maka love can break through any berrier." Then she vanished, and my foggy world collapsed. And I awoke.

**Finally done! Whoooo! Ill try to finish my other stories I sware, ive just been very busy. **

**R&R PLEASE!**


End file.
